


Ficlet Friday Ask: Kingsman Eggsy's Birthday

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [28]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only if you are in the mood to write - another (potentially fluffy) KM prompt: Eggsy isn't used to birthdays being a big thing (what with Dean around and barely any spare money for presents). His 1st birthday as a Kingsman rolls around and Roxy, Merlin & Harry team up to throw him a party. They all get him presents (who gets what?) and Harry does something extra for him (whatever you come up with - organising sth he enjoys doing, baking, a special present - romantic, goofy, sexy, cheesy,...) ^_^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Kingsman Eggsy's Birthday

_“Galahad, you need to come to the dining room, right now.”_  

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he doubled his pace across the lobby of the tailor shop. “Yeah, alright, I’m almost there! Saying it over and over won’t make me get there any faster than I possibly can!”

Merlin, along with Harry and Roxy, had been acting rather strange for the past few weeks, ever since he mentioned that he didn’t really celebrate too much when someone asked about his favourite birthday party.

It wasn’t like they didn’t celebrate his birthday…only when Dean wasn’t around the house to make a big deal about the event being “noisy” or too expensive. Or something of that ilk that made it rather unappealing to celebrate at all.

Eggsy practically burst into the dining room, “Alright, I’m here–”

_**“Surprise!”** _

Eggsy nearly stumbled right back out of the dining room! His jaw dropped and his eyes couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. The whole room was absolutely decked out in all of the birthday party things anyone could ever think to ask for. Streamers hung from ever inch of the ceiling, balloons floated around and screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”, there was even an obnoxiously coloured party hat on every person’s head. 

Every agent was there, from Percival to Lancelot (Roxy). Even Merlin was sporting a a silly hat and blowing a party favour. A rather large cake, that proclaimed a very pleasant “Happy Birthday” to Eggsy sat on the table. There was one candle in the cake, which obviously was meant to signify his first birthday with the Kingsman agents. JB barked and circled Eggsy’s feet before darting in among the guests of Eggsy’s surprise party.

“I…you…this…” Eggsy couldn’t find words through the constriction of his throat.

Roxy approached, slipping a rather ridiculous paper crown onto his head and kissing his cheek. “Happy Birthday.” She smiled.

Eggsy smiled back and reached to rub at the unexpected tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Thank you.” Harry prompted with a wink, reminding Eggsy of their first meeting. “Actually, you can thank Roxy for planning this whole event…everything was her idea.”

Eggsy smiled more as he gave Roxy a hug, “Dammit, Rox, I should have guessed.”

Roxy just smiled and patted him on the beck, “Well, come on, you’ve got presents to open and then we’re going to cut this amazing cake that I’ve been dying to try!”

Merlin laughed softly as Eggsy was led into the room, shaking hands and murmuring thank yous to everyone that wished him a happy birthday. He was settled into the seat that was normally reserved for Arthur. 

“But, H-Harry, this is your–”

“Birthday boys get to sit in the king’s chair.” Harry said softly as the first gift was slipped before him. Roxy’s gift. She was eagerly nudging ti into his hands, smiling at Eggsy’s blush.

“Well, open it!” 

Eggsy’s fingers slowly tore open the wrapping. In mere moments, Eggsy was staring at a framed picture of himself and Roxy at the end of one of their first joint missions. Eggsy looked a bit like he’d gotten on the wrong end of a beating and Roxy was covered head to toe in mud. Eggsy chuckled softly as he thanked her.

The next gift to come was from Merlin. It was rather perfectly wrapped and Eggsy was almost embarrassed to tear the paper. But eventually, he managed to open the box within the wrapping. His heart skipped a beat as he carefully removed beautiful leather shoulder holsters. they were clearly custom made, and had not only the Kingsman symbol engraved in them, but Eggsy’s name. Nestled in each holster? A Kingsman handgun. Only these were also carefully engraved. 

“You’re an agent. It’s about time you had your own personal gun.” Merlin shrugged and looked away to try and hide his smile. Eggsy stood to give the man a short hug, “You best keep your hands off these, eh?”

Eggsy sat once more, this time the gift that was presented to him was a simple, small, box. It was velvet and smooth and Eggsy’s heart was suddenly in his throat as he followed the hand holding the gift. He followed the arm, right to a kneeling Harry Hart.

“Eggsy.” Harry barely opened the box, revealing a rather simplistic and yet very charming, golden ring inside. “I know this might seem a little…unorthodox, but would you–”

“Yes!” Eggsy couldn’t wait for Harry to finish, all but throwing his arms around Harry, who was blushing as the rest of the party guests cheered. Harry smiled, holding tight to Eggsy as the young man hugged him.

“Happy Birthday, Eggsy…” Harry whispered.

Roxy brandished a rather large knife, “Now can we eat this bloody cake?!”


End file.
